


Final Goodbye...

by IbraGim



Category: Avengers, I love you 3000 - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Morgan - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, I Love You, I love you 3000, Love, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, relationship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbraGim/pseuds/IbraGim
Summary: After Tony snapped his fingers at the end of Avengers Endgame he is meeting his daughter Morgan in the Soul stone and talks to her.





	Final Goodbye...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this guys. I honestly cried like 3 times just writing this, but I felt inspired to do this and I just miss Tony so much... And I feel sorry for Morgan!

TONY

And I am … Iron man [He snaps]

 

[The screen turns all white. All the noise suddenly disappears, we can hear nothing, but Tony breathing. He opens up his eyes, and we hear water flow.  
He is standing in the middle of a sea, on the water. There is no sun but the sky is slightly red, no buildings, no end, nothing. Just the sea everywhere. He turns back and sees a girl, around 18 years old.]

MORGAN 

Hi Daddy. 

 

She is wearing all white, she looks at Tony and there are tears coming up. 

TONY 

M-Morgan… is that… really you? 

[He takes a step forward, he is shocked and can’t believe it]

MORGAN

Yes! Yes it’s me 

 

[She smiles and starts to cry, she runs to hug him. Tony runs forward and hugs her very tight and starts to cry. He doesn’t want to let go, he is scared to let go.]

TONY

Oh, my little girl, you’ve grown so beautiful! My baby girl! [He is still hugging her]

MORGAN

Daddy I miss you so much. I don’t know how to live on without you. [She keeps crying]

TONY

[Letting go of her] Morgan, no. You must keep going, for me, for you mother. You must. What I did, I did it for. Because I love you. Look at me [He wipes away her tears], you are everything I ever wanted, you brought so much happiness into my life at the time I needed it the most. 

MORGAN

But I can’t… it hurts so much seeing everyone reunite with they families… their fathers. When I can’t do that. I can’t hug you anymore, I can’t hear your voice. I miss your voice, I miss you daddy so much… so much. I feel so lonely. 

TONY

Baby I’m sorry that I had to put you through this. If there was any other way, any other way where I could come back home happily and just see you there playing with your toys, I would. But this was the only way.

MORGAN

I know… I really know. And I’m proud of you, I am proud to be your daughter. Everyone is happy because they got to reunite with their daughters and sons and mothers and father and I know that its all thanks to you. But it still hurts me! I spent hours and hours in your garage because that’s the only way I feel closer to you… 

TONY

Baby, you are not alone. You never will be. Because I am here [He points at her heart] I am always with you. [He wipes away his tears and tries to smile]

Find Peter, he will help you, he is one of those who can understand you. He is a good kid, you’ll love him. I’m really sorry I can’t be there for you anymore, I’m sorry I can’t see you dance, I’m sorry I can’t see you graduate, I’m sorry I can’t see you grow up so beautiful and smart. I’m sorry Morgan..; I am sorry. [Tears are floating down his cheeks].

MORGAN

[She hugs him]

I know daddy. I forgive you. I love you and forgive you… But I will always miss you, I will always think of you. Every day, every night. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me… for all of us! You were a hero for everyone, but im happy to call you my father. I will make you proud I promise… promise. 

TONY

I am the happiest, the proudest father to ever exist. I am proud of you my girl, I am proud of you. 

MORGAN

I love you 3000, daddy! 

TONY

[He smiles]

I love you 3000, Morgan!

 

[She starts to disappear, She is getting more and more transparent.]

MORGAN

It’s time… I love you the most and I’ll miss you. I tell mommy that you love her. I love you!

TONY

NO please! One more minute, one more minute please!

[He tries to hold her back but he can’t touch her anymore, she is slowly disappearing]

MORGAN

Bye daddy! [She cries]

TONY

I love you, I love you Morgan! I love you. 

[She completely disappears]

I love you… I’m sorry… [He falls down on his knees and breaks down crying]

 

[Black screen]

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it.. Follow me on my twitter account to communicate with me.https://twitter.com/spideyxis


End file.
